


The Hidden Adventures of "Avatar: The Last Airbender"

by Master qwr (qwr), qwr



Series: The Explicit Adventures of Avatar: The Last Airbender [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AB/DL, ABDL, Accidental Sex, Accidental Voyeurism, Adult baby, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Awesome, Bed-Wetting, Bedwetting, Boat Sex, Breasts, Crossdressing, Diapers, Dominance, Embarrassment, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Feminization, First Kiss, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Feminization, Foreskin Play, French Kissing, Fun, Gay Sex, Grinding, Groping, Humiliation, Incest, Kissing, Large Cock, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Nipples, Non-Consensual Spanking, Object Penetration, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other, Pegging, Porn With Plot, Pubic Hair, Rape Fantasy, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Situational Humiliation, Small Penis, Spanking, Submission, Tattoos, Teasing, Tongues, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Water Sex, Waterbending & Waterbenders, Watersports, Wetting, peeing, sissification
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwr/pseuds/Master%20qwr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwr/pseuds/qwr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you find the dialogue awkward, please skip straight to chapter 5 where it has been improved.</p><p>Due to a number of circumstances, Katara has developed an attraction for diapers and Aang might just like them too.</p><p>Katara and Sokka are brother and sister, but in such a small village unusual things can occur.</p><p>This is a multi-chapter fanfiction for Avatar: The Last Airbender. The chapters are in chronological order with the episodes in the show. Each chapter represents a different erotic scene that suits the episode. Most episodes will have more than one scene in them and some scenes may cross over between episodes. Some changes to the story are made, but the basic plot is the same. Before each chapter I will write a warning for what is contained in the scene so people who are sensitive about certain fetishes can skip them rather than having to sift through content that does not interest them. This story will explore a massive variety of light fetishes and gender orientations with a large focus on adult baby/diaper lover (ABDL) play.  I hope you all enjoy. Comments, criticisms, and compliments are all welcome. SUGGESTIONS AND REQUESTS ARE EXTRA-WELCOME!<br/>Master QWR</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sibling "Play" in the Boat

**Author's Note:**

> Important Note: All characters are my interpretation of those from Avatar: The Last Airbender and are entirely fictional. Due to the explicit nature of the story, all characters are assumed to be over the age of 18 and nothing is implied otherwise.
> 
> UPDATE: I have orphaned the former chapter 4 into a similar, but much darker series because dark stuff feels sort of out of place here. This series will be focused on lighter play, such as omorashi, waterplay, sissification, and diapers. My new series will have fewer chapters and will be focused on BDSM, rape, sounding, and other such sadistic things. It can be found by clicking on my name and navigating to "Works".
> 
> UPDATE APRIL 8th: Don't worry, I haven't disappeared. I have come back horny and ready to write. Currently I am reworking the opening of the story in order to fully seperate it from my "Dark Adventures" story. I will post major updates to /d/ under the name "Rape the Fish".
> 
> CHAPTER GUIDE:  
> BY RELATIONSHIP:  
> Sokka/Katara: Chapter 1  
> Katara/Aang: Chapter 2, 3, 4, 5  
> Sokka/Suki: Chapter 6, 7 (coming soon)  
> BY KINK:  
> ABDL: Chapter 4, 5, 6, 7 (coming soon)  
> Bedwetting: Chapter 5  
> Incest: Chapter 1  
> Orgasm denial: Chapter 2, 3  
> Peeing: Chapter 3  
> Sissification: Chapter 6  
> Tickling: Chapter 3  
> Voyeurism: Chapter 5

In this chapter: Incest, oral sex, mutual masturbation

“Sokka, do you really need to catch any more fish?” Katara asked while she watched the sun come up to its midday position over the South Pole. The two siblings had been out all morning and Katara desperately wanted to do something more fun.

“Look, Katara, I have another one!” Sokka proclaimed in joy as he hauled the fifth fish of the day into their wooden kayak. “What was that you were saying?”

Katara paused for a moment, wondering whether what she was about to suggest was really such a good idea after all, but in the end the tingling sensation in her nether regions seemed to decide her answer for her. “Well, I was thinking that it might be fun, I mean a good idea to umm…” Katara blushed deeply and then turned away, her embarrassment further heightening her desires.

“Katara I know what you’re saying. With no other people in the village our age, it is hard to get some release in the normal way. I have wanted to do this for a while, but I didn’t want to pressure you. It IS wrong, but if this is what you truly want I am willing to do it.” Sokka smiled lustfully as he slowly pulled down his blue fur pants, revealing his throbbing, veiny cock. Sokka’s penis was not long, but was thick and tanned with the foreskin just big enough to cover the head. His balls were also enormous, obviously swollen with cum.

Katara could not prevent herself from staring in amazement at how beautiful her brother’s cock had become since she had seen it a few years prior. The sight alone was enough for cum from her thick, tight pussy to start soaking all the way through her thin panties and into her pants. Quickly, she peeled off her pants and began to slowly rub herself around the outer lips of her vagina. Katara then turned around in the boat and slid backwards, with her head wresting on the wooden bottom. Sokka began slowly licking the top of her parts, around the clit, while Katara took a firm grasp of his foreskin and methodically pumped it up and down. Katara then placed her palm on the tip of the head while Sokka began lightly sucking on her clip. The added stimulation caused both of them to shiver in pleasure simultaneously. Katara began to feel an intense pressure building deep inside her, driving her to raise her hips higher and higher in the air until she groaned and screamed in intense pleasure. During her orgasm, Katara unwittingly yanked hard on Sokka’s foreskin, causing him to shoot thick globs of cum all over the bottom of the boat and one of Katara’s cheeks.

After lying in their post-orgasmic position for a couple of minutes, both of them swiveled around awkwardly and sat back up. “By the spirits, I have needed something like that for a long time. I feel bad about that though. It isn’t right for siblings to do that with each other, but then again, it isn’t right that there’s nobody else to do it with,” Katara sighed as she leaned back against the seat, suddenly exhausted by her mixed emotions.

“I needed that too Katara, I am really happy you offered. Everyone needs some sort of release, so don’t get yourself down about it. Although once we find somebody else, we won’t do this anymore, agreed?”

“Agreed,” Katara said while smiling shyly. Suddenly, they both heard an enormous crack from the iceberg Katara had accidentally water-bended during her orgasm.


	2. Aang’s Embarrassing Rescue

In this chapter: Orgasm denial, mild humiliation, teasing

Crack! The massive iceberg behind Katara and Sokka began to split into pieces. A blinding white light was emitting from inside of it. After her eyes adjusted to the brightness, Katara looked inside the hollow lighted area of the ice and saw the outline of a person! She grabbed Sokka’s war club from inside the boat and rushed towards the iceberg, slamming the club against it in an attempt to rescue whoever was trapped inside. 

“Katara, no!” Sokka yelled. “You don’t know who that is.”

“Sokka, there’s a person trapped in there. We can’t just leave him,” Katara exclaimed angrily.

All of a sudden there was an enormous boom and the ice exploded outward, knocking Katara and Sokka on their backs. After scrambling to her feet, Katara noticed that there was a boy in front of her. He looked to be a little younger than her and was muscular with blue arrow tattoos pointing towards the edge of all his body parts. He looked very cold and seemed to be unconscious. Without hesitation, Katara rushed forward to him and yanked off all of her clothes except for her boots before tearing off the boy's pants and shirt. 

“Katara, what are you doing?” Sokka asked confusedly.

“The poor boy has been in an iceberg for who knows how long. I need to warm him up and you know this is the best way.” Katara positioned herself on top of the boy, wrapping him in a tight hug before throwing her robe over to shield them from the cold. She couldn’t help but notice that do to the freezing cold temperature the boys penis had turtled on itself and appeared quite small. She felt the muscular boy begin to stir beneath her. The boy opened his grey eyes to see a pair of beautiful blue eyes staring right back at him, inches from his face.

“I, uh, I’m Aang,” Aang mumbled. Suddenly realizing that Katara’s warm, smooth body was almost completely enveloping him, Aang felt very embarrassed and aroused. He blushed deeply and felt his cock begin to enlarge.

“Nice to meet you Aang, I’m Katara,” Katara smiled kindly. “Now that you’re warmed up, we should probably get out of this rather awkward position,” Katara said with a friendly wink. With that comment, she threw the robe off of them and got up. Looking down at Aang, Katara noticed that his penis had definitely grown larger. As the foreskin pulled back due to the erection, she noticed there was a blue arrow on Aang’s cock as well, fitting nicely on his frenulum. One thing that was odd was that Aang lacked any hair in his nether regions. This was one of those times when Katara was glad that she had plenty of black pubic hair to keep her warm. After looking up at Katara’s small, firm breasts for a few seconds, Aang got up. He noticed Sokka standing behind, frowning at him. 

“That is my brother Sokka. Don’t worry about him, he is a grouch,” Katara stated. “Also, I couldn’t help but notice the lovely tattoos you have. I particularly like this one.” Katara lifted Aang’s cock up and started rubbing on his frenulum in the direction of the arrow. At this point, Aang was already so aroused that clear precum began dripping from the tip of his penis.

“Um, Katara, I am about to, Katara!” Aang felt semen begin to travel up his urethra, bursting to exit as waves of pleasure coursed through the head of his cock. Suddenly, Katara pulled her hand away and placed her finger on his lips.

“Well, you are definitely healthy. Perhaps a little too easy to please, wouldn’t you say?” Katara winked. “Anyways, we should get some clothes on before you freeze all over again.” Katara began sliding on her pants, wondering where her panties could have gone. Aang tried to put his pants on as well, but had to wait a minute for his erection to go down. His genitals felt like they were ready to burst!

“We had better get back to the village or they will wonder where we have been,” Sokka said before realizing that the boat had been destroyed during the blast. He also felt a slight pang of guilt as he noticed that Katara's blue panties were lying among the wreckage. “How are we going to get back?”

“We can take Appa, my flying bison,” Aang answered helpfully.

After some deliberation the three of them climbed onto Appa’s back and set off for the village.


	3. Katara's Desperation

Fetishes in this chapter: Very light D&s, Light bondage, omorashi (accidental peeing), humiliation, tickling, diapers mentioned, orgasm denial (Aang has it rough, doesn't he?)

Aang awoke suddenly. It was dark in the tent, but he could hear people talking outside and figured that he must have dozed off on his way to the camp that night. For some reason his balls ached and he had a massive erection. Realizing that it was because Katara had masturbated him earlier, but refused to let him finish, Aang began slowly rubbing along the tattoo on his frenulum. He felt the pleasure begin to course through his body in the direction of the arrows. 

“Hey Aang!” Katara suddenly lifted up the flap on the tent. Upon noticing that Aang had his hand around the prepuce of his glans, she blushed and smiled shyly, but did not leave. “No time for that now Aang, I need to introduce you to the village.”

“Oh um, OK,” Aang said nervously. His penis had since retracted deep within its protective shell out of embarrassment. He quickly grabbed his pants and pulled them up, not bothering with underwear.

“Come on!” Katara grabbed Aang’s shivering hand and yanked him out of the tent with his shirt half on. Aang quickly put his shirt on the rest of the way and looked around to see the entire village staring at him. 

After some time introducing himself and playing around the village, Aang felt bored. “Hey Katara, want to go penguin-sledding?” he asked.

“Sure, one sec,” Katara said, and looked towards the corner of the camp where the tribe usually went to relieve themselves. Seeing a large line of children from Sokka’s ‘warrior class’, she decided that it could wait until they got back. Well, I don’t have to go too bad. Aang will probably be too cold to go penguin sledding for long anyway.

While penguin sledding, the two came upon a shipwreck. “Whoa, Katara, look at that!” Aang said with amazement. “Can we go inside?”

“I don’t know Aang; we aren’t supposed to go near it. Can’t we just head back now?” What had started out as a niggling sensation to pee had now become full-blown desperation. Her bladder was bursting to go and it took concentrated effort to hold back.

“Come on Katara, you can’t be a water bender if you aren’t brave,” Aang stated while smiling slyly. He could see from the way she was wiggling around that she needed to go, and for some reason he was extremely turned on by it. Aang dismissed this attraction and blamed it on the fact that he had been denied an ejaculation for almost two days. Still, it would be nice to make Katara the awkward one for once. 

Aang darted inside the ship. “Come on, Katara!”

“OK fine, but I still don’t like it,” Katara said dejectedly. Oh man, she thought, I am going to pee myself once again. I really should wear my diapers when I am outside the camp just like Gran-Gran used to make me do. Katara ran to the door and followed Aang inside. As the pair walked along the dark halls of the creaking ship, they came upon a room with chains and what appeared to be a variety of torture devices. 

“Oh, cool!” Aang exclaimed upon seeing the chains. 

Katara laughed, “You obviously like chains, now let me demonstrate.” She snatched Aang and quickly wrapped him in the heavy, rusted chains. Using airbending, Aang swiftly escaped from underneath and proceeded to enchain Katara tightly, finishing off by locking a shackle around her arm. Unintentionally, Aang had wrapped the bonds around the area near her bladder and the added pressure was almost too much for Katara to bear without releasing control and wetting herself.

“Aang, what are you doing?” Katara asked in exasperation, barely holding the urine in that so desperately wanted to be released. Suddenly Aang rushed towards her and began tickling her sides. Katara began to laugh uncontrollably as soon as Aang’s fingers hit the spot just below her ribs. By the spirits, Katara thought to herself, this can’t seriously be happening! Tears were beginning to form in her large blue eyes. “Aang…please…sto-“

“Wow Katara, you’re so ticklish,” Aang said enthusiastically, interrupting her. Katara began to pee herself. A small spurt of hot urine shot into her thin, blue panties with an audible hiss. Aang stopped tickling her at that moment, but the pressure from the chains was too much and Katara began to uncontrollably wet her panties and her robe. The stream got stronger and stronger, flowing down her legs into her boots and pooling on the floor. The smell of urine was incredibly powerful and Aang felt his cock come up to full mast, throbbing with arousal and leaking precum. As the stream of pee slowed down to a moderate leak, Katara started to cry. 

“Katara, I’m sorry.” Aang said. He really did feel bad about humiliating her in this way, and his erection came down. Katara simply looked away and fell into full sobs. “Katara, I’m really sorry.”

Katara looked up at him, ashamed, and began to talk between hiccups. “It’s…not…your fault. I have been having this problem for a while now.” She looked away again.

“It’s alright Katara. Everybody has problems.” Aang blushed and smiled slightly. “To be honest, I think it’s kind of cute.”

“Really?” Katara asked, no longer crying.

“Yes, really.” Aang stated assuredly.

“Well that’s kind of weird, but I shouldn’t be one to talk seeing as I have been teasing you for two days.” Katara smiled, and then laughed nervously.

Aang winked. “Yeah, I kind of noticed.”

“Can you untie me now? My pants are kind of getting cold.” Katara said, laughing. 

Aang smiled widely. “Of course.” After being untied, Katara approached Aang. 

“Now, let me end the teasing and finish the job for you”. She reached to pull down Aang’s pants, but lost her balance and sent them both toppling to the metal floor. Aang quickly scrambled up and proceeded to trip once again on a cord on the ground. SLAM! The door to the dungeon closed. Suddenly, a flare went off in the sky and the ship roared to life.

“Katara, we need to get out of here!” Aang yelled. He picked up Katara by were soaking wet robe and used airbending to escape the ship. The pair jumped to safety.

Off in the distance, Prince Zuko spotted them through his looking glass. “Uncle, I have found the Avatar. I will bring him to my father and finally restore my honor. But first I will have a little fun with our new prisoner!”


	4. Katara's Embarrassing Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally going to span both episodes 2 and 3, but I decided to just do chapter 2 instead.

In this chapter: Diapers, wetting, mutual masturbation

At the camp shortly after Aang was taken away by Zuko.

Katara and Gran Gran were standing inside one of the tents in the camp. Katara’s pants were frozen to her smooth skin and she reeked of urine.

Gran-Gran looked Katara up and down. “What am I going to do with you?” Gran Gran asked with a mixture of concern and annoyance. “You are a young woman and you still wet yourself like you did when you were four.”

“I’m sorry Gran-Gran, it was an accident!” Katara exclaimed, fighting back tears.

“That is exactly what worries me. Do you think you can handle your bladder issues, or do you need to go back to…the previous solution?” Gran-Gran asked with tact.

“Please give me another chance,” Katara whined.

Gran-Gran sighed. “Fine, but if it happens again you are going to have to wear your special underwear. And I won’t let you switch back to big girl panties again anytime soon.”

“Thank you Gran-Gran!” Katara quickly changed into new pants and left the tent. She went to go find Sokka, who was secretly readying a canoe for them so they could rescue Aang.

“Are you coming with me, or what?” Sokka asked.

Katara rushed forward and hugged Sokka tightly. “Thank you Sokka!”

“What do you two think you’re doing?” Gran-Gran asked sternly, standing behind them. Katara and Sokka began stammering for excuses. “You’ll need these,” Gran-Gran smiled, throwing them their sleeping bags. “And Katara, you had better take some of these as well.” Gran-Gran passed Katara a thick pack. Katara blushed slightly and then nodded solemnly in agreement. Sokka wondered as to what was in the bag, but didn’t ask. “Now then, you had better be on your way if you want any hope of getting to that ship.”

“How are we supposed to catch up to a warship in a canoe?” Sokka asked with concern.

Suddenly, Appa came over the icy hill. “Appa!” cried Katara.

The pair quickly loaded their cargo onto Appa’s furry back and set off to find the warship. As Appa swam through the water, Katara could sense that her bladder was filling once again. Well, she thought, I had better put on one of these. “Look away for a minute, Sokka,” Katara demanded. She quickly unlaced the pack and pulled out a thick diaper. It was made with tough, waterproof seal skin on the outside and fur on the inside, with dry moss as a filler to soak up any urine. Wondering what Katara was up to, Sokka looked back for a second and, seeing the diaper, realized that Katara must have been having some issues with bladder control again.

As she was pulling her pants off, Katara spotted his glance. “I told you not to look back!” she screamed, partially out of annoyance and partially because she was ashamed of the situation.

“Sorry, Katara. I didn’t know you were having problems with that again,” Sokka replied apologetically.

Katara pulled her pants off the rest of the way. “I haven’t really. It’s just going to be a long trip and I don’t want to risk any accidents. Anyways, I don’t want to talk about it.” She unfolded the diaper and slid it under her butt, then pulled the thick padding up between her legs and tied the waist of the diaper closed. She struggled to pull her pants up around the diaper because it was a tight fit. This caused the diaper to squish up against her. Wow, she thought, this feels kind of weird; it feels better than I remember it. Sokka noticed that the diaper was extremely obvious through Katara’s pants since the top of her diaper could be clearly seen above the waistband, but kept those observations to himself.

About fifteen minutes later Appa still wasn’t flying. No matter what Sokka said to him, Appa simply did not take off. This was worrying Katara because she realized that her bladder was starting to become quite full. Finally Sokka remembered that Aang said “yip, yip” to make Appa fly. Upon saying the phrase to Appa, Appa took off high into the air. Katara fell backwards from the sudden force and a little bit of pee squirted out into the awaiting diaper. After a second, Katara recovered her balance and the small amount of urine quickly soaked in. The diaper felt the slightest bit wet, but could obviously take a lot more than that. In fact, she thought, it might even last a whole day.

“There it is!” Sokka yelled and then pointed down at the warship. It was moving quickly through the water, between two enormous icebergs. Less than a second later, Aang popped out of a hatch on the deck. As Aang extended the glider and jumped, Zuko grabbed Aang’s ankle and yanked him to the metal floor. Zuko then threw several fireballs, knocking Aang into the frigid water next to the ship.

“No!” Katara cried out in shock. Suddenly, Aang’s eyes and tattoos began to glow a blinding white. He pushed himself out of the ocean and began to brutally attack Zuko and the guards with massive streams of water, knocking them off the ship. Exhausted, Aang collapsed to his knees on the deck. By this time, Katara and Sokka had landed and Katara rushed over to help him. “It’s alright Aang, you will be fine,” Katara said soothingly, although she wasn’t quite sure. Spotting several approaching guards, Katara used what little waterbending technique she had to quickly freeze them, while Sokka swiftly incapacitated Zuko. The three of them climbed on Appa and began to fly away.

As Appa flew away from the ship, Zuko and Iroh threw a volley of fireballs at him. Aang easily diverted them and one crashed into a massive wall of ice next to the warship. This action started and avalanche, stopping the Fire Nation ship in its tracks.  
“I will not underestimate him again,” Zuko proclaimed in fury.

Once Appa had risen up high into the sky, the three warriors began to relax. “Aang, you look hurt,” Katara exclaimed. “What did he do to you?” she asked. “It’s a long story,” Aang sighed, “but don’t worry. I got my revenge.” He winked at Katara with a half-hearted smile. No matter what happened to him, it was never something that Katara couldn’t fix. He then slowly looked down her smooth, curved body. As his eyes reached her hips, however, Aang noticed something that was definitely out of the usual. “Um, Katara. I don’t want to seem rude, but is that a diaper?”

Katara blushed furiously, her normally tanned face turning a bright red. “Well you know how I have been having issues and, well, this is a long trip and-“

“It’s alright Katara. I like you just the way you are,” Aang consoled. With that he stroked back Katara’s long black hair and kissed her gently on her soft lips. Aang pulled away slightly to gauge her interest and Katara quickly put her head forward, licking and nibbling on Aang’s lips. Aang slowly slid his hand over Katara’s firm young breasts, squeezing them gently. To Katara’s surprise, the diaper actually felt pretty good between her legs. The thickness seemed to put pressure on just the right spots. Katara detected a growing wetness in the diaper and at first thought it was pee, but then realized that it was her slippery cum dripping into the thick material underneath. Aang was also highly aroused. His penis was standing straight up he felt sensations from deep inside. Katara began to gently stroke Aang’s penis with her smooth hands. When Aang tried to return the favor, he found that he couldn’t because the diaper was too tight around Katara’s waist.

After watching Aang clumsily try to get through the waistband, Katara grabbed his hand and placed it on the crotch of her thick diaper. Wow, Aang thought, it’s so warm and smooth. He began to firmly squeeze and press on Katara’s diaper with his fingers while she moaned and gasped in pleasure. As the pace of his movements picked up, Katara felt herself coming closer and closer to climax. Finally, in a haze of orgasmic glory, Katara clenched tightly on Aang’s throbbing cock and he shot high into the air behind him.

“Hey, what the hell?” Sokka yelled and turned around, his hair covered in Aang’s cum. At the sight of Aang and Katara half-naked with Aang’s hand still clenched around the crotch of Katara’s diaper, Sokka’s jaw dropped. He stared for a second, blinked, shook his head, and then just turned around. “Whatever I just saw…just leave me out of it,” Sokka stated in shock while wiping his hair off with a cloth.

Aang and Katara desperately moved to put on their clothes. “What were we thinking?” Katara asked Aang in a low voice. She was horrified that her brother saw them like that, especially with Katara’s improvised way of receiving pleasure.  
“I don’t know, Katara,” Aang replied. “Perhaps we should be more careful next time.”

“Next time?” Katara asked, frowning. “I am not so sure that there will be a next time.” In the back of her mind, however, she knew there would be.

“Oh well, let’s just forget this happened,” Aang mumbled, slightly annoyed. “So Sokka, I guess we are going to visit the Southern Air temple tomorrow.”

“Well, we had better stop soon and get a good night’s sleep,” Sokka said with weariness. “We can go the rest of the way tomorrow.”

The group landed on a beach on the edge of Earth Nation territory. They quickly dismounted from Appa and rolled out sleeping bags along the sand. After setting up camp, Katara hid behind Appa to get changed. Well, she thought, I better take this off. I will definitely need a new one for tomorrow’s trip. She quickly untied the diaper and let it fall heavily to the ground with a slight thud. Katara then quickly wiped herself off all over with a fur cloth. Upon noticing that she forgot her panties back at the village, Katara decided to go without and swiftly slid her pants on.

The three of them then got into their sleeping bags. Once Sokka was sound asleep, Katara made her way over to Aang’s sleeping bag.

“Um, Aang?” Katara whispered.

Aang looked up, slightly dazed. “What is it Katara?”

Katara smiled apologetically. “I just wanted to thank you for today. No harsh feelings, OK?”

“OK, Katara,” Aang returned the smile. “I really like you.”

“I know,” Katara whispered soothingly, then leaned down and kissed Aang on the cheek. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Katara.”

With that, Katara returned to her sleeping bag, wondering what the next day would bring.


	5. Katara's Nighttime Issue and Fun at the Southern Air Temple

Contains: Bedwetting, diapers, voyeurism, diapered face-sitting, mild watersports, oral (cunnilingus)

Katara slowly awoke. A warm summer sun was shining directly on her face. She blinked a couple of times. What was that cold, sticky feeling around her back? _No!_ , she thought. With sudden vigor Katara squirmed out of her sleeping bag and fell onto the sand. She looked down and saw that her pants were clinging to her soft skin and absolutely reeked of cold, stale urine. No doubt her sleeping bag was in a similar condition. Katara quickly rushed over to Appa in search of a new pair of pants. To her shock and horror she had forgot to pack any extra.

“What are you doing, Katara?” Aang asked while lying in his sleeping bag. He noticed her rather miserable state.

“Um, well, nothing. I am just looking for where I packed my pants.”

“Oh, I don’t remember seeing any.”

“Yeah…” Katara reached down and pulled out a diaper from the pack. “I guess this will have to do. I should get cleaned up first though.” She peeled off her pants, then removed her shirt and waded into the water. Once she was submerged to her breasts, she began to clean herself with a cloth, taking extra care to wipe around her genitals.

Aang rolled over on his side to watch this spectacle and soon found his hand rubbing against his stiff cock. Katara’s curvy body seemed to glow under the sunlight, with water dripping down across her smooth, brown skin. Soon Aang put his hand into the front of his pants and started stroking himself firmly. Katara looked back over her shoulder and spotted Aang staring at her, with one hand clearly hidden beneath his sleeping bag, but she decided to turn a blind eye to his actions.

Katara waded back to the shore and stood in the sun for a few minutes to dry off. She then proceeded to grab a diaper from the pack, lie down, and pull the diaper over her crotch. Finally, she tied it firmly around her waist and stood up in time to see Aang’s face flush red with pleasure. She looked at Aang and shook her head. One part of her felt like she was being objectified by Aang’s voyeurism, while another part liked the power her beauty gave her. Because of the previous day’s events, Katara was wondering if Aang thought her diapers were also attractive, and came up with a plan to find out.

“Care to explain yourself, Aang?” Katara asked.

“What do you mean?” Aang replied with a sly smile.

Katara walked up to Aang and stood with her feet on either side of his face, staring down at him with a mischievous grin. “I mean, how could you jack off without letting me have a turn? Here’s your punishment for being so inconsiderate.” She suddenly squatted down, her thick, diapered crotch right on top of Aang’s face.  Aang’s yells of protest were muffled by the soft padding, and Katara rocked back and forth a few times before she got back up to give him mercy.

“What the hell, Katara!”

“Oh, get over yourself. It was just a joke. And anyways, you could have easily thrown me off if you had wanted to.”

Aang made a nervous smile, all but confirming Katara’s suspicions. “Listen, Aang, I wanted to ask you something.”

“What is it?” Aang asked, even though he had a feeling he knew what she was going to say.

“Do you find my diapers…attractive?”

Aang paused for a moment and diverted his gaze. “Well, I do sort of. I mean, they do look good on you.”

“Well I am glad you think so,” Katara said with a friendly smile. “It makes the whole ordeal just a little bit easier for me.” Katara then quickly leaned down and kissed Aang on the cheek, before walking away to wake up Sokka.

Once Sokka was awake, the trio climbed on top of Appa and headed for the Southern Air Temple in search of adventure. The trip to the air temple was almost four hours long, and Katara wet her diaper several times. The first two times she had tried to hold on, but by the third she just decided to let it go since there was no point in holding it and releasing regularly would at least keep the diaper warm. By the time that they arrived, Katara’s diaper was so full of pee that it had started to sag a bit and it made a sloshing noise as they dismounted from Appa.

“Hold on guys, I am just going to change this thing.” Katara said.

“Come on, Katara, that can wait. I want to show you around the temple!” Aang replied and ran off before Katara could say anything. Sokka shrugged at her and then followed Aang’s lead.

“Well that’s just great”, Katara mumbled to herself. “Now I have to stay in this clammy, nasty thing for who knows how much longer.” Katara seriously doubted it would absorb much more, but she had to keep up with the boys, so she began sprinting towards them, the sagging diaper bouncing up against her crotch with each stride. Finally, she caught up to the boys, who were playing a game of airball. Just as Katara approached, the ball was thrown hard at Sokka, knocking him backwards right into her. This action startled Katara and she fell onto her diapered butt, causing her to wet herself further and this time the diaper did not hold everything.

Katara began to cry and cover her face in humiliation as her urine hit her saturated diaper with a hiss and rolled off the sides, forming a sizable puddle on the ground beneath her.

“Katara, I’m so sorry for startling you like that.” Sokka said. Katara continued to cry silently.

“I’m sorry Katara; I didn’t know it was that full,” Aang said. “Hold on a sec while I go and grab you a new one.” A few minutes later Aang returned with a fresh diaper and a cloth.

By this point Katara had stopped audibly crying, but still had her hands over face. The urine around her had begun to cool down and Sokka was looking at her grimly from a short distance, trying to console her. Aang walked over to hand Katara the supplies and, once he was close to her, she quickly whispered “Distract Sokka.”

Aang turned around. “Oh, Sokka, I just forgot my staff back with Appa. Would you mind grabbing it for me? No need to rush.” Aang said.

“Sure.” Sokka replied.

Once Sokka was out of sight, Aang asked why she had said that. “Because you still owe me from earlier, remember?” Katara asked with a sly grin.

Aang realized that she had been faking sadness the whole time. “Well, what do you want me to do to…achieve that?”

“How about you use my need of a diaper change to your advantage?”

Aang knelt down and snapped the strings off of the soaked diaper, allowing the front to fall down with a small squish. Looking at her wet, sticky pussy, Aang decided on the best way of cleaning her. He moved his face down and began to lick Katara’s pussy clean. Aang moved her black hair out of the way and started licking the urine out of the outside folds of her pussy first and then moved inwards and up, sucking and teasing on Katara’s clit. Katara gasped and moaned with waves of pleasure, arching her body backwards and closing her eyes to savor every sensation. In less than a minute the shivers of raw enjoyment reached their peak, and she shook in full-body orgasm, the sensations extending from her clit and spreading all the way to her fingertips and toes.

Katara sighed and every muscle in her body relaxed. As Aang pulled his head away with a triumphant smile, Katara’s relaxation caused a small trickle of urine to escape onto the diaper beneath her.

“I’m glad I got my head out of the way.” 

Katara giggled and looked up for a second. “Hey, Aang, I really don’t want to move. Could you change this for me?”

“Oh, sure.” Although he was a bit clumsy having never changed a diaper before, Aang managed to get the new one on nice and tight just in time before Sokka came around the corner.

“Hey Aang, I couldn’t find your staff,” Sokka said. He seemed to be staring at Aang’s pants for some reason.

“Oh yeah I realized that I just left it in the snow over there,” Aang said, pointing to a snowdrift a few feet away. Aang looked to where Sokka was staring and noticed that he had a throbbing erection. Aang quickly covered it up by crossing his hands over his legs.

“Well,” Sokka said, “Let’s go and explore the rest of the temple.”

_The trio explores the rest of the temple. Aang learns about the fate of his people, and then they head for Kyoshi Island with the intention of riding giant koi fish._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I have orphaned the former chapter 4 into a similar, but much darker series because dark stuff feels sort of out of place here. This series will be focused on lighter play, such as omorashi, waterplay, sissification, and diapers. My new series will have fewer chapters and will be focused on BDSM, rape, sounding, and other such sadistic things. It can be found by clicking on my name and navigating to "Works".  
> 


	6. Sokka's Humiliating Defeat

In this chapter: Diapers at the beginning, humiliation, femdom/female worship, forced fem/cross-dressing (obviously), spanking

“We should be getting close to Kyoshi Island,” Aang said, pointing at the map.

“That’s good,” Katara replied, “because this thing is starting to get a little uncomfortable.” She was sitting near the back of the saddle, shifting uneasily on her wet diaper. While Katara was used to the sensation of being wet, she felt a little itchy and wondered if she was getting a rash.

“Maybe when we’re there we can find some baby powder,” Aang said, and then immediately regretted it. “Sorry, I mean rash powder.”

“It’s OK, I know what you meant and we probably should get some. Just try not to compare me to a baby, OK?”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

“Hey, look. There it is!” Sokka said, pointing down at an island in the distance.

The trio landed and then Aang proceeded to ride a giant koi fish before narrowly escaping a sea monster called the “Unagi”. They then returned to the beach.

The group started walking back along the beach. “That was too close,” said Sokka, “You should be more careful, Aang. Don’t you agree, Katara?”

Katara had stopped for a second, her eyes half closed. A faint hissing noise was coming from her diaper. “Sorry, what?” Katara asked.

Sokka eyed the swollen diaper. “Never mind. You should probably change that thing soon.”

“Yeah, let’s get back to Appa.” As they began walking in Appa’s direction, a group of beautifully dressed female warriors lunged out of the forest in all directions. After a very short fight all members of Team Avatar were swiftly tied up and thrown to the ground, Katara landing heavily on her soaked diaper. As Sokka was dragged along the sand, eyes covered by black cloth, he muttered to himself angrily about being defeated by girls. 

The group felt themselves being bound tightly to a pole. After several minutes, their black hoods were ripped off, exposing their eyes to the blinding afternoon light. “Who are you, and why are you here?” asked one of the girls. She wore beautiful white and red face-paint and was dressed in traditional Kyoshi female battle armor.

“I got taken down by a bunch of girls!” Sokka said. 

“These ‘girls’ will feed you to the Unagi,” said the girl who appeared to be the leader. 

Katara’s eyes opened in shock, but she tried to keep calm. “Don’t listen to Sokka, he’s an idiot sometimes.”

The girl smirked at Katara. “Well I guess he needs to be taught a lesson then. The other two can go, but you’re coming to dojo.” She quickly tied off Sokka’s hands with rope and then attached a black collar around his neck. His robe was in the way so she simply cut it off with her knife.

As the warrior dragged a now topless Sokka along the dirt, she explained his punishment. “The only rule that you must follow is that you will do what I say. You will address me only as Master Suki until your training is complete.”

“Why should I listen to you?” Sokka said.

Suki pushed him to arm’s length and then wound up and slapped him across the face with enough force to cause Sokka to stumble and fall. She reached over and yanked him back up by the collar. “Because if you disobey me, there will be consequences.” 

They stared eye to eye for a moment, and then Sokka dropped his gaze. “Fine, I’ll do what you say.”

“You better.”

Finally they arrived at the dojo and Suki yanked him in. “First things first, you must wear the Kyoshi uniform.”

“But-“

“Get undressed!” Suki viciously slapped Sokka in the face three times, holding his collar so his cheek would take the full impact. 

Sokka nearly cried out in pain and his cheeks had taken on a bright red hue. “Yes Master Suki.” He knelt over and pulled off his pants, leaving his underwear in place. 

“I said get undressed. Halfway is not acceptable.” Suki pulled Sokka’s head up and slapped him again. This time Sokka cried out slightly. “Oh, now you’re already starting to act like a little girl. This is too easy.”

Sokka reluctantly pulled down his underwear, revealing his shriveled up cock that cowered in fear just like he did. Sokka gritted his teeth as Suki grabbed his cock and balls in her smooth, yet muscular hand. “With a penis that small you’re practically a girl anyway. Maybe you don’t even need this training.” Sokka almost lost his temper, but he held his tongue. Suki continued, “Here, put these on.” She handed Sokka a pair of bright pink panties. 

Sokka’s mouth dropped. “Master Suki, can I please wear my normal underwear?” 

“No, you may not. Don’t question me.” Suki firmly slapped Sokka right in the balls, causing him to collapse to the floor in pain. “Enough of this nonsense Sokka, you know that girls wear panties. Now put them on before I paddle you like the bad little girl you are.” At this point Sokka was shaking, tears forming in his eyes as he pulled the thin pink panties up around his tender balls. Suki threw him the rest of the uniform and then sat back and watched as Sokka put it on one piece at a time. 

By the time he was finished, Sokka was trembling in anger and shame. He arose and towered over Suki, glaring. “I have done what you said, Master Suki.”

Suki chuckled to herself. “Almost. Now it’s time for makeup.” She pulled out lipstick and various face paints. “Go sit in front of that mirror over there.”

Grudgingly, Sokka walked over and sat down on the wicker chair. He looked at himself in the mirror. Well, he thought, at least my face still looks manly. But he watched in horror as the makeup Suki was applying progressed, the sharp lines on his face smoothing out, his lips highlighted in a glossy red. By the time that Suki had finished, Sokka’s whole body looked feminine and girly and Sokka was about ready to lose his temper altogether.

Suki took a step back and admired her work. “My, aren’t you just a princess.”

That was it, Sokka couldn’t take it anymore. He leapt up and tried to shove Suki out of the way, but she just used his weight to hurl him to the ground. The warriors in the adjacent room had been practicing when they heard the ruckus and ran in to help. Sokka screamed and kicked as his hands and ankles were bound and he was thrown across Suki’s lap.

“Little girls shouldn’t hit! Now you’re really in for it.” With one swift pull she yanked Sokka’s pants down to his ankles. One of the other girls passed her a wooden hair brush, and then she went at Sokka’s butt with a fury. The hits flew down on him one after another. His butt turned pink, then red, and then scarlet. By the end of the vicious blows Sokka began to cry and plead for it to stop, the tears smearing the makeup on his face. Finally, it came to an end. 

Suki stood him up and glared at him. “Will you be a good little girl?”

“Y-yes, Master Suki.”

“Good. Now that you have been sufficiently trained we can start treating one another as equals.”

Sokka sighed in relief. “I promise Suki, I won’t disrespect you again.”

“Good. Now I hear that there’s a mission we’re needed on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Kyoshi Mission" anon request is next. And only 7 months late! God I'm proud of myself for being so dedicated.


End file.
